


catch em all (including my heart)

by bongjoong



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, Human Disaster Park Seonghwa, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pokemon AU, annual gym leader meeting??, established relationships - Freeform, theyre all gym leaders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bongjoong/pseuds/bongjoong
Summary: seonghwa came to the annual gym leader meeting to get official business done – including to introduce the newest gym leader in town.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 14





	catch em all (including my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired by a tweet by twt user @/spiralnebulae ‘s tweet on pastel joong as a fairy type gym leader with a hatterene: https://twitter.com/spiralnebulae/status/1318283861621657600?s=21 
> 
> this was also fed by my growing pokemon showdown addiction
> 
> enjoy!

seonghwa was feeling awfully annoyed. wasn’t this supposed to be an important meeting?

san and wooyoung’s eeveelutions tussled with each other, as their owners watched them fondly with matching pokeballs on the table beside them. san’s arm was wrapped around wooyoung’s waist, as the dark-type gym leader rubbed circles into the hand intertwined with his. seonghwa averted his eyes when the large doors opened, two tall gym leaders making their entrance. or rather, one of their pokemon came barreling towards wooyoung and san’s pokemon, and his owner was desperately trying to stop him.

“bolt, no!” 

“bolt? really?” san muttered while wooyoung quickly grabbed his umbreon and san’s flareon under one arm each. yunho caught up to his jolteon, mingi calmly at his side along with his dragapult.

“isn’t it confusing for your boltund?” wooyoung asked while yunho got his jolteon to re-enter its ball.

“i named him thunder,” yunho said with a proud smile. san snickered while mingi rolled his eyes with unmistakeable fondness. seonghwa would have gagged at how cute his friends were, if he weren’t boredly sitting at the table waiting for them to sit down so he could officially begin the meeting.

“sorry we’re late!” yeosang’s voice (finally) sounded as he and jongho ran into the meeting room. what seonghwa didn’t anticipate was the machamp that burst into the room with them, precariously carrying four boxes in its arms.

“i picked up our new badges,” jongho panted, “speaking of, did we miss anything?”

“no,” seonghwa grumbled, “because everyone was late.”

yeosang sheepishly apologised, the eldegoss beside him cutely bowing with him. seonghwa groaned – he could never be mad at the younger gym leader. 

“everyone, just take your seats. we’re still waiting on the new guy.”

jongho raised an eyebrow. “new guy?”

“there’s a new gym leader for the new type they discovered,” mingi supplied, “some fairy-type or whatever. i’m surprised there are already trainers specialising in it.”

seonghwa shrugs as the rest start to chatter among themselves; he’s not the most experienced gym leader, but for whatever reason the champion decided to leave him in charge of the current rotation, even if mingi had technically been a gym leader longer while yunho and san had previously even been elite 4 members. yeosang was the newest among the seven, only in his sixth month of being a gym leader, but already received rave reviews for his beautiful gym interior (the more negative ones were centred on how he tended to not be at his gym since he was visiting jongho’s). jongho had been around only a year or two more than yeosang, but with how close the two always were, seonghwa often mistook the fighting-type gym leader for being around as long as seonghwa. in contrast, wooyoung was only slightly less experienced than seonghwa, yet his prankster personality and cheeky demeanour made it feel like he’d been around just as long as mingi. their previous gym leader, a water-type specialist, had left to focus on his swimming career, hence the need for a new gym leader.

a _tardy _new gym leader.__

__“calm down, hyung!” wooyoung suddenly exclaimed, and only then does seonghwa realise that he gripped his pencil so hard it almost broke. he sighed, quietly tossing the broken pieces to his gengar for it to mess around with._ _

__“sorry, just. lost in thought,” seonghwa mumbled. he expected a witty response, but only looked up to find six pairs of concerned eyes on him._ _

__“he needs to relax.”_ _

__“he needs a date.”_ _

__“absolutely. do you still have that psychic guy’s grindr page?”_ _

__seonghwa suddenly felt both extremely annoyed and extremely single (which only compounded his annoyance). he groaned, about to declare the meeting open until soft knocks came from the door. “come in!”_ _

__the door creaked open. a boy, likely around his age or maybe younger, with bright blue hair peeked in. his hair was tied into adorable space buns, loose curly strands framing his face. a black choker on his neck contrasted against his pale skin and pastel attire, a pink sweater that swallowed him whole and white shorts, the look completed by light blue crew socks and white sneakers that surely boosted his height by an inch or two. he had on light make-up that made him look like a painted doll, big eyes and long eyelashes accentuated with a hint of blue shadow._ _

__beside him, a hatterene trilled in entrance, looking at its trainer with wide eyes. mingi’s dragapult made a swift move to a corner of the ceiling, its huge frame frozen still at the two pastel figures by the doors._ _

__“i’m hongjoong,” the boy introduced before giving a cat-like smile. “i think i’m supposed to be the new fairy-type gym leader?”_ _

__seonghwa fell. hard._ _

__literally and figuratively, as his ass collided with the plush flooring. he groaned, elbow sore from where it hit the table. he chose to ignore wooyoung and san’s cacklings and yunho and mingi’s calls for dragapult to “get off the ceiling, it’s not scary.” yeosang’s eldegoss let out distressed chirps as his owner checked on seonghwa’s elbow._ _

__“sorry, i uh,” seonghwa said as he sat himself back on his chair, nodding his thanks to yeosang, “yes. fairy-type gym leader... kim hongjoong?”_ _

__“that’s me,” cute fairy boy replied, moving to the empty seat beside yeosang (which was coincidentally also made him sit beside seonghwa, because today was simply not seonghwa’s day). his hatterene seemed to be hesitant to be so close to a gengar, so seonghwa quickly got his pokemon back into its ball. hongjoong shot him a small smile, whispering a thanks before looking down at the empty table. the others snickered quiety from their seats, as wooyoung and san practically bore holes with their gazes on hongjoong whenever he wasn’t looking. they wiggled their brows in a way far too conspiratory to just be them being their normal brand of weird and stupid. but glancing at wooyoung meant seonghwa’s eyes would travel back up the row to make eye contact with hongjoong, who hung onto every word with a captivated shine in his eye._ _

__“hongjoong, since you’re the newest gym leader, i’ll be dropping by every few weeks to make sure everything is going well,” seonghwa mentioned. he glanced at hongjoong, who gave a grin and nodded, his hatterene staring unblinkingly at seonghwa._ _

__wooyoung snickered under his breath. “looks like we don’t need that psychic guy’s grindr after all.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> in case youre confused by their gym types, in order they would be:
> 
> yeosang - grass  
> jongho - fighting  
> yunho - electric  
> san - fire  
> wooyoung - dark  
> seonghwa - ghost  
> hongjoong - fairy  
> mingi - dragon
> 
> i have vague ideas on how to continue this but nothing is set in stone! so stay tuned for more... or maybe not
> 
> remember to stay safe


End file.
